Sons of the Blade
by DeathShark
Summary: Tarlong and Garth Swordblade are legendary bounty hunters despite being Fishmen. This is their story as the sons of the great Drake Swordblade, a bounty hunter with a reputation of being the greatest.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

Drake Swordblade and his partner arrive at the marine base that was at Montoro Town where they were escorted to the base's captain. Drake stood 7'1/2" tall with a muscular build with long dark brown hair with a beard and mustache that was the same color. For a man who was in his early fifties, he was still good looking. He wore a black hooded poncho with brown stripes over a tan short sleeve shirt. He wore faded old stonewash jeans and western-style boots along with a western-style hat.

Drake's partner was a tiger sawtooth Fishman hybrid named Breaker. Breaker was a shortnose sawtooth with golden brown skin with black jagged stripes and his short hair was a greyish-white. He was half a foot taller than Drake and wore a denim vest and baggy black knee-length shorts that were held up with a dark grey wide canvas military-style belt. With him being a Fishman, Breaker wore no shoes.

The bounty hunter with his partner stood before the base's captain one Buford T. Justice. Captain Justice was a man who was in need of a diet and a uniform that would actually fit him. "What brings you, boys, here?" he said with a heavy southern drawl.

Drake pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pant's pocket placing it on the captain's desk sliding it toward the man. "Here's a list of all the bounties we brought in two days ago."

"Is that so?" Buford said as he picked up the paper unfolding it to read. "A total of six million beli worth in bounties, eh?"

"Yeah," Drake replied.

"Now why should the government pay such an outrageous price?"

Breaker growled as his green eyes narrowed at that man. "Did you not read some of the names on the paper? They were big bounties and we got them."

"True true," Buford muttered. "Some of them boys indeed up in the morgue though."

The shark hybrid growled his frustration and Drake calmly placed a hand on his friend's chest. "It can't be helped if they decided to be uncooperative."

The marine captain said nothing as he scratched at his fat stomach. He looked at the paper again and before Drake and Breaker's eyes he tore the paper up. He threw the torn pieces at Drake laughing while he did it. "Why you fat lazy-," Breaker said with a snarl his fists raised.

"Go right ahead," the marine captain said raising a pistol he had hid in his desk drawer. "And I'll kill ya right where ya stand."

Drake struggled to hold Breaker back knowing that his friend would get killed. "Please old friend," he said. "It's not worth it."

The shark man glanced at him. "Those bounties...doesn't this idiot realize how long it took us," he said.

"Drake, I suggest you get your pet out of here before I kill me a lousy stinking fish."

Drake almost had to drag Breaker out of the captain's office before the Fishman lost all control. The bounty hunter was seething with silent rage. He hated Buford with every living fiber of his being. He had yet to be paid for the bounties from a year ago. _Curse that man. _Drake thought angrily. _I'm surprised that marine headquarters has not removed this bastard yet. He cheats not only us out of money but his own marines as well._

~~.~~.~~

"Rotten bastard cheating us out of our money." Breaker growled.

Drake said nothing as they walked back to the town they lived in. He was not looking forward to telling Mary that once more Buford refused to pay him the reward for all the bounties. _What am I supposed to do now? We need that money to survive. _

"Isn't that old Meadowbrook with Bo and Cledus?" the hybrid Fishman said as he jerked his head to the wagon that was sitting by Drake's home.

Meadowbrook was leaning against the back horse-drawn wagon smoking his pipe while his helpers, Bo and Cledus carried what appeared to be a baby crib. "What is going on here?" Drake asked his eyes staring toward the front of his home.

"You best go and ask your wife." the old ex-pirate said with a chuckle. "Breaker, do you think you could kindly carry those two big chests inside."

Breaker and Drake looked at one another before the bounty hunter hurried inside. "Mary?" he could out. "What is going on?"

Mary, Drake's wife was a plump woman who stood 6' 5" tall with red hair that she wore in a braided ponytail with warm chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a checkered button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves under a red vest and chestnut color pants that were tucked into heavy work boots. "Drake," she said, taking a hold of her husband's hands and there was a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" Drake looked at her wondering what she was up to. "Love, can you please tell me why Meadowbrook and his boys are here?"

"I'll show you." his wife leads him to the spare bedroom which would have been the nursery and over to the crib.

Drake's eyes widened when he saw what was lying there something he never thought would ever see; two baby sawtooth boys. "Where did they come from?"

"Meadowbrook said they were on one of his ships that came in today," Mary said.

Breaker hearing them came in and blinked when he saw the infant boys. "I have never heard of babies being abandoned." It was then one the boys moved his tiny arms and the shark hybrid saw the reason. "His right hand is malformed."

"What." Drake looked and saw his friend spoke true. The boy with the malformed hand was a dark grey in color while his brother was silver in color and had yet to make a sound. "Breaker, are you saying that these two are abandoned by their mother?"

Breaker looked at his friends with sad eyes. "Yes," he said. "It is a good thing that they were found."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"They're less than two days old and they would have perished soon."

Hearing that Mary fussed over the pair. "Oh my poor baby boys." she stroked their arms. "My sweet little angels."

"Mary, we can't keep them let alone raise them," Drake said.

"Drake, how can you say that?" She looked at her husband. "These poor babies need someone to look after them and who cares if they are different."

"Buford did not pay for those bounties we brought in." Breaker said.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Drake, Mary, and Breaker looked to see Meadowbrook leaning in the doorframe. "That man has one hell of a deathwish and he may yet get it."

Drake looked at the old pirate before he sighed. "Meadowbrook, you know saying something like that could get you in serious trouble."

The old pirate laughed. "Maybe but we all know how well the good ole' captain is loved," he said with a nasty grin. "We all know there are plenty of people who would love to see that man dead. Enough talk about the base trash I rather we focus on your little ones."

"Our little ones?" Drake shook his head. "Mead, I know you mean well but I do not have the money to raise them."

"That is where you are wrong, Swordblade." Meadowbrook said. "I have taken care of that for you."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Please come out to the kitchen and you shall see."

In the kitchen sitting on the floor were the two large chests Breaker had carried in. Meadowbrook motioned for his helpers, Bo and Cledus to open the chests and Drake, Mary and Breaker all gasped at the sight of the treasure within from gold coins to different gems that varied in sizes and colors. Meadowbrook stood smiling like he was the legendary Gold D. Roger. Drake recovered first as he looked at the man who just bequeathed them a great gift.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this? We have done nothing to,-"

Meadowbrook held up a hand. "I know you and Mary have been wanting a family for so long that I believe the gods, no matter who they are, decided that those poor little innocents deserved to be found and given a chance to live. So I have made sure that their future is secured with parents who will love them and raise them right."

Breaker shook his head. "For a human even if you were once a pirate knows the purity of the hearts these two have."

"Words could not have been more well-spoken, loyal Breaker." the old pirate said. "I have not forgotten you and you undevoted loyalty as well as friendship to Drake and Mary. I have made sure that even you shall be well."

The Fishman gave a short gasp. "Why would you even do that for the likes of me?"

"As I said, my friend, you have been loyal to Drake and his wife and you deserve to have a share of my acquired wealth."

"Why are you doing this?" Mary asked not that the woman was ungrateful for Meadowbrook's generosity.

Meadowbrook did a sweeping bow. "I will be leaving this island and I am making sure that those who are in need no matter who they are taken care of."

"What of your business?" Drake asked.

"Meadowbrook left that to us," Cledus said with a grin. "So we'll still be good all the good stuff in."

"We'll pretend that we all did not hear that." Breaker said knowing full well that the good stuff was everything illegal no matter what it was.

"Now that is taken care of," Meadowbrook said. "Breaker, let's stop at you home and unload your wealth."

~~.~~.~~

Drake and Mary stood in the nursery looking at their sons both wondering if all that just happened was a dream and yet they knew it wasn't. "So have you idea what we should name them?" Drake asked.

"How about we each give them a name?" Mary suggested.

Drake nodded to the idea. Why not? It was only fair to do so. He looked at the boy whose right hand was malformed and pondered a good name. "What do you think of Tarlong?" he asked resting a hand on the back of the baby's head.

"I like it," Mary said. She looked at his silent brother and knew in her heart what name to give him. "His brother will be called Garth after my dear father."

"It is a good name, my love," Drake said. He reached down and scooped both boys up into his arms smiling down at them. "Hello, my sons. Welcome to the Swordblade family."

**I created Tarlong and Garth back in 2009 as Arlong's unknown brothers and I finally decided that their story needed to be told. **


	2. Chapter 2: Challenges

Chapter 2: Challenges

Twelve and a half years had passed and Tarlong and Garth grew to be happy healthy boys. Garth sadly though had been born a mute, but that didn't stop Drake and Mary when it came to him. It was during one of his jobs that Drake had found a couple of books on sign language and though it took a long time they and Tarlong were able to communicate with him. The brothers like most brothers got along and yes, they did have their disagreements.

Tarlong was at a pretty tall standing just a foot taller than his mother and was strong as a bull ox according to both Bo and Cledus. He had long black hair which he kept in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wore stonewash jeans and a white t-shirt.

Garth was shorter than his brother with red hair and jade-colored eyes. He wore glasses since it was learned he was nearsighted at age ten. He wore loose-fitting cream-colored pants along with a multicolored tie-dye shirt.

At age ten, Breaker took charge in training the pair so they would know to defend themselves and he didn't go easy on either one, but Tarlong showed more promise so Breaker focused more on him. Of course, Tarlong proved to be a little more hard-headed.

~~.~~.~~

"Ow! That hurt like hell!"

Tarlong lay on the ground his hands holding his throbbing head as he glared up at the hybrid tiger-saw shark that was looming over him. "Course it was supposed to hurt", he snarled at the young saw shark. "You're supposed to learn how to fight aren't ya?" Breaker got a hold of him by the back of his t-shirt and yanked him onto his feet before he gave him a vicious shake. "Think your opponent is going easy on you?"

Tarlong at that moment was too frightened to answer especially when he looked up into Breaker's wild eyes.

Breaker smacked him in the face. Hard. "Talking to you, pup," he said. "Now answer me!"

"No sir," Tarlong replied, his lip bleeding some. "I don't expect my opponent to do so."

The older shark nodded. It was then an old friend of his by the name of Edge decided to stop by and shook his head. "Oi Breaker." the lobster Fish-man said. "I know you are supposed to be teaching offense as well as defense moves but to beat the living shit out him that is going a tad too far."

The hybrid shark man looked at his friend before he released Tarlong. "Pup isn't listening to good," he grumbled. "He's got a head so hard that he needs to have the lesson beat into him."

Edge chuckled some. "Sounds a lot like my grandson. Well, try not to kill him okay? I would hate for you to upset his parents."

Breaker gave a sigh before he turned back to his charge. "Going to listen this time, pup?"

Tarlong nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Breaker ruffled his hair some. "Learn your lessons well and you'll be an excellent fighter."

Edge came over to stand by his friend studying bother teacher and pupil for a moment. "Hard to forget how it was for you, isn't it?"

Breaker closed his eyes and Tarlong took notice that the old shark seemed to have aged some before his own eyes. "Breaker?"

"Yeah pup?"

"What did he mean by that?"

Breaker looked at Tarlong with eyes that were so full of sadness that the young sawtooth started to wonder if he had upset him. "Why don't you go and get your brother and you two just play awhile."

"Okay." Tarlong hurried to the house. "Garth, Breaker says we can for a little while."

Garth happily nodded as he ran over to his brother eager to spend time with him. Breaker and Edge watched the pair as they played a game of catch. "Have you spoken to both Drake and Mary about the dangers those boys will face when they are old enough to leave home?" Edge quietly asked.

"No, but we should do it soon." Breaker said. "They need to understand what they will face out there."

Later that evening...

"Drake, have you and Mary thought about what you tell the boys?" Breaker asked.

"On what?" Drake paused from cleaning the rifle he used at times to look at his friend.

"The dangers that they will face, of racism and hatred because of what they are." Drake remained silent unable to look his long time friend in the face. The shark hybrid shook his head pacing back and forth like a wild animal in a cage. "So you haven't? Drake why? Why are you both hesitating in telling those boys the truth?"

"How am I supposed to make them understand?" the bounty hunter said laying the rifle and the cleaning rag on his work table. "They're only kids right now. They're too young-,"

"The hell they are, Drake!" Breaker slammed his hands on the work table leaning forward to look the man right in the eyes. "It is better to tell them now before it is too late!"

"What am I suppose to tell them?!" Drake replied, his voice rising in volume. "How are we supposed to make understand that there are evil people as well as your own race that would hurt them? Tell me, old friend, how in the name of heaven am I supposed to do that?!"

Breaker backed away his shoulders slumping some. "I do not know," he said. "But you will need to do it soon before our dear Captain Justice decides to have a fish hunt or something."

"Buford?" Drake grew alarmed. "Breaker, has Buford said something or even indicated that he would harm my sons?"

"There has been talking that Buford is wanting to have me and a few others drove off the island." the Fishman said.

"That racist bastard!"

"Drake, what is going on?" Mary said as she hurried into the room. "You're scaring the boys."

"I'm sorry love," Drake said. He saw both Garth and Tarlong pecking around the doorway and motioned for them to come in. "It's okay boys you can come in."

Garth and Tarlong were a little hesitant before they slowly came in. The boys quietly went to Breaker who picked them both up placing them on his lap. "Dad, what is that?" Tarlong asked he pointed to his father's rifle.

"This is a rifle son," Drake explained. "I use this for my work."

Garth hand-signed. 'What work would that be?'

Drake looked at his wife before he folded his hands together. "Well," he said thinking about how he should explain his job. "I'm what you call a bounty hunter son."

"What does a bounty hunter do?" Tarlong asked.

"A bounty hunter is a person who captures fugitives or criminals for a bounty," Drake said.

"So you go after bad people?" Tarlong said.

Drake nodded. "That is the correct son."

Tarlong and Garth looked at each other then they looked at their parents. "We want to do that."

Breaker looked at both boys with his eyes wide. "You want to do what?" Surely they did not want to follow in Drake and him down this path.

'We want to be like Dad.' Garth signed.

Breaker and Drake both looked at each other. How the hell could two almost thirteen-year-olds just decide that they wanted to be bounty hunters? "Tarlong, Garth." their father said, giving them a serious look. "I understand that you both want to be like me, but you, boys are still young. There is no reason that you two have to decide what you want to be at this age."

Tarlong shook his head. "Nope, we are gonna be just like dad."

Drake looked at his wife. Surely she could persuade their boys to change their minds. "Now my little angels," Mary said. "I know you want to be like your father, but you're both still growing and there is a good chance you may change your minds later on. So let's not make any decisions about what you both want to be. Okay?"

Tarlong and Garth looked at each other and the brothers slowly nodded. "Good." Breaker said as he placed a hand on each boy's head. "Now off to bed you two."

The boys hugged their parents' good nite before they went to their room. Mary followed shortly to tuck them into bed and planted a kiss on the top of their heads. She rejoined her husband and their friend. "Okay," she said. "Do you two want to explain what started the slight shouting match?"

"It seems Buford may try forcing Breaker and any other Fishman off the island," Drake said.

"What?" she looked to Breaker. "Is this true?"

"So far it is just word of mouth." Breaker said. "Bo and Cledus heard some marines talking when they were unloading some of the shipments two days ago. Buford is becoming a threat to us and who knows when he may go after Tarlong and Garth."

"He wouldn't dare." Mary was clearly upset and angry at the same time. "If he even dares come after my precious babies I swear I will kill that man."

"Woman, watch what you say," Drake said. "If you say anything like that in public you could be arrested."

"Meadowbrook was right when he decided to leave the island," Mary said. "He was also right when he said that Buford has a deathwish."

"Very true." Breaker agreed. "That man has made plenty of enemies and I even heard his own wife has threatened to end him."

Drake and Mary weren't surprised by that. Buford had even been abusive to his own son who was rumored to be a little slow. "So what should we do?" Drake said.

"What I have been telling you both to do." Breaker said. "You need to tell those boys the very dangers they will be facing in the outside world or they won't last very long."

"You're right, old friend." Drake finally had to agree with him. "But I think it would be better if it came from you."

Breaker looked at him. "Me? Why should it be me?"

Mary walked up to him laying a hand on his shoulder. "Breaker, we both know what you have gone through," she said. "You know what to tell our sons and it would be better if it came from you."

The tiger sawtooth hybrid looked at the wife of his friend for the longest time before he shifted his attention to Drake. "You both would feel better if I do this? Willing that is?"

"We would be, old friend."

"Fine. I will do it only because you asked me too."

Mary smiled leaning forward to plant a kiss on Breaker's cheek which made him blush. It was the first time that she had ever done that and it embarrassed him a little.

~~.~~.~~

Moonlight shone through the window of the boys' room but neither one was asleep. Garth was sitting on his brother's bed and the brothers were quietly talking.

"I'm still going to be what dad is," Tarlong said as he looked at his younger brother. "You with me?"

Garth nodded as he signed to his brother. 'You know I am.'

Tarlong looked at his malformed hand which was missing his ring and pinky finger even Garth understood what his brother was feeling. They had seen their father handle the various guns he used when he cleaned them. With two fingers missing he was at a disadvantage. Tarlong closed his eyes hating the fact that he had a handicap and he became aware of his brother as he rested a hand over his brother's malformed hand, gripping it. He opened his eyes staring into the jade-colored eyes that seem to be speaking volumes to him. Garth understood him, knew the pain he felt in his heart. Neither one of them was perfect but to their human parents, they were.

"I swear we will become better bounty hunters than dad," Tarlong said.

Garth smiled at his brother as he hand-signed to him. 'We'll become legends.'

Tarlong grinned as he pulled his brother into a bear hug. "Yeah, that's what we will be Garth. We will become legendary."


	3. Chapter 3: Wrongful Decisions

Chapter 3: Wrongful Decisions

By the time the boys hit age sixteen, they were impressive when it came to height with Tarlong being a good 9 feet tall while Garth stood 7 feet tall. Tarlong was the tallest among the Fishmen that lived on the island and many people guessed that there had to be giant's blood somewhere in the boys' ancestor's line.

For Drake, it was becoming a challenge with his sons determined to follow in his steps. He did not expect Tarlong to ask him to teach in the handling and shooting of a gun and though he loved his son dearly, he refused to do so. The sight of his son's crushed expression was painful and it was worse when his wife got in on it.

"How could you do such a thing?" Mary asked him. "Your son asked you to teach him how to shoot and you tell him no."

"Love, how can I even-,"

"Drake Swordblade, don't you dare tell me such nonsense," Mary said angrily. "You don't believe Tarl could master such a thing because of his malformed hand."

Sadly it was that very reason that Drake refused to teach Tarlong and he felt ashamed of himself. Of course, his wife was not done letting him hear the end of it and she went as far as to name very well known and very respected snipers, all who were human. She even went as far as to bring up the name of one Giles Zolaro who was rumored to be the greatest marine sniper. Now Drake had never met the man, but he himself had heard of the man's reputation for being the greatest.

Drake sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at his wife. He sighed before he got and walked to his sons' rooms where Tarlong was sitting on his bed just staring at his malformed hand. Garth was sitting next to him an arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders. "Uh...Tarl?" Drake asked. His son looked up at him and it was clear that he had been crying. "You want to learn how to handle a single-action revolver?"

Tarlong wasn't sure if he had just heard his father right. "What?"

Drake rubbed the back of his neck. "I asked if you would like to learn to fire a revolver?"

"You're going to teach me?"

"If I'm asking you what do you think?"

Tarlong was on his feet. "I want to learn, dad," he said eagerly. "I really do."

"Let's go then," Drake said.

~~.~~.~~

Drake led Tarlong out to his personal shooting range and he went about setting up empty cans before he came back to Tarlong. The bounty hunter drew the single-action revolver he carried and explained the workings and parts of the revolver. Tarlong nodded, paying very close attention.

"Now when you go to shoot at a target," Drake said as he pointed to the parts for the sights. "You line up your rear sight with your front sight up."

"Got it, Dad," Tarlong said before he looked at his father. "Am I allowed to hold it?"

Drake was a little hesitant before he turned it over to his son. He instructed Tarlong on what to do next. "Now make sure you have a firm hold on it. It's an extension of your hand, oaky? It is a part of you." Drake took up a stance. "And take up a stance as you mean it."

Drake demonstrated the stance which Tarlong easily copied. "Then you just squeeze the trigger," he said. "Don't jerk it."

Tarlong took aim but he suddenly hesitated. His right hand was shaking and he dropped his arm to his side. "I...I don't think-,"

"Son, listen to me," Drake said. "Relax. Let your eyes, your brain, your hand, your trigger finger okay? All becomes one. Now try again."

Tarlong took a long steady breath following his father's instructions. He relaxed before lining up his shot and fired. Much to his surprise and his father's, his shot was dead on. He looked at his father in disbelief. "Beginner's luck," Drake said. "Shoot again."

Once more Tarlong lined up his shot and once again he was dead on. Drake couldn't believe what he was seeing and he still urged his son to try again. Again Tarlong did not miss the shot. The bounty hunter shook his head as he realized that Tarlong was a natural with a gun. He had Tarlong continue and not once did he miss.

"Dang if he ain't a natural, right Daddy?"

Drake turned to see Big Enos and his son, Lil Enos as they strode up to them dressed in light blue cowboy outfits with white cowboy hats. He wasn't thrilled to see the pair because whenever they came around, it meant trouble. Big Enos was a very, very wealthy man and being so wealthy, he easily got bored. It was well known that he would come up with challenges that were very illegal and those that got caught up in them were either arrested or worse, ended up dead. He turned to face them as Big Enos sized up Tarlong all the time nodding.

"He sure is," Big Enos said before he grinned. "I bet he can shoot a can while it's still in the air."

"Is that a bet there, Daddy?" Lil Enose asked.

"Of course it is, son?" his father huffed as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants before rocking back and forth on the heels of his powder blue cowboy boots.

"Now see here, you two," Drake said. "I don't need you giving Tarlong some wild ideas."

"Ah come on, Drake." Big Enos said. "Your fish fried there-,"

"He's my SON, Enos." Drake growled in anger."

Both Big and Lil Enos looked at him with eyes so wide that Drake swore they would have popped out of their heads. "He's your boy?"

"Yes," Drake said. "He and his brother are my sons. Do you have a problem with that?"

Big Enos held up his hands. "No need to get feisty Drake," he said. "I and Lil Enos didn't know. So where is your other son at?"

"That would be none of your concern." Breaker said as he joined them. "What are the two of you doing here?"

Big and Lil Enos looked at one another for the longest time. "Drake, I'm willing to pay you twenty times your normal bounty pay." Big Enos said.

Drake looked at the man. "Twenty times?" he said. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Game?" Lil Enos started towards Drake only to be held back by his father. "How can you even think such a thing?!"

Drake knew Lil Enos and seeing him acting like that was enough to say that whatever they needed it was indeed not a game, it was a serious matter. "Tarl, go back to the house for now," he said.

"Dad, I want-,"

"Do as your father told you to do boy," Breaker said giving Tarlong a dangerous look.

Tarlong might have been taller but he was still afraid of the tiger-saw hybrid. "Yes sir," he said.

Once Tarlong had gone did Drake get down to the matter. "What is so serious that you're willing to pay me twenty times my normal charge?" he asked.

"I need you to get my little girl back," Lil Enos said.

Breaker and Drake knew Lil Enos had four daughters and one son. So which daughter had been taken? "Which daughter was taken?" Breaker asked.

"My oldest granddaughter, Cynthia," Big Enos said. "You remember her Drake?"

"Yeah, she is deaf and mute, right?"

"Yes," Big Enos said with a nod. "She went to Montoro Town a few days ago with the rest of my family and-,"

"What happened?" Drake asked not liking the feeling he was getting.

"That fat ass Buford has her!" Lil Enos said. "He had those marines of his just taken away."

"Damn him," Drake said. "No reason either."

"Besides her growing up to be a really pretty girl?" Big Enos said.

Breaker snarled as he cursed the marine captain under his breath. Drake gritted his teeth in anger as his own thoughts toward the man darkened. They knew very well why Buford would do such a thing and it was known to everyone that he had a sick desire when it came to young pretty girls. If he saw a girl who was very pretty he had taken from her family in broad daylight and if her family tried to stop it from happening they either ended up arrested or damn dead on the spot.

"This has gone on far enough," Breaker said his eyes becoming slits. "Drake, we can't sit by and let that bastard get away with this."

"I know old friend, but-,"

"But nothing!" The hybrid Fishman was already working up into a furious rage. "I can not stand and do nothing while that man violates another young girl! How can you stand there and not feel the same?"

"Breaker, I know how you feel but I'm a damn bounty hunter and if we go after Buford...you know damn well the World Government would have a bounty on us! We can't risk it no matter how we both feel."

"So you're not going to get my Cynthia back?" Lil Enos looked at Drake. "Is that what you're telling us?"

"If it was some else that had her getting her back wouldn't be an issue," Drake explained. "But for us to go into a marine base and get her back that is sadly a very different matter. I'm sorry...I can't do it."

Lil Enos had to be restrained back by his father as tears ran down his face as he called Drake everything under the sun as well a coward. Big Enos gave Drake a sad haunting look before he literally carried his screaming son off. Breaker glared at the man who called him a friend and partner before he too walked away from Drake. The bounty hunter closed his eyes as it felt like the whole world was coming down on him and his chest tighten as he cried silent tears. Buford had truly crossed the line this time and he couldn't do a damn thing.

~~.~~.~~

Breaker couldn't take it anymore, not this time. Buford had abused his power for way too long and it was the time that he finally did something. Drake may not be willing to save the girl, but he wasn't so willing to stand by and let another girl go through hell because of that...man. The hybrid shark had paused near the rear entrance of Drake's house and his eyes fell upon Garth and Tarlong who were deep in a conversation of their own. Wait. That was the answer. Breaker could have the boys help him both were strong especially Tarlong and Garth knowing sign language was another plus.

"Boys," he said motioning them to come over to him. "I would like to talk to you both."

"About what?" Tarlong asked.

"Come walk with me and I will tell you both."

Breaker led them away from the house as they walked down the road that would take them to Montoro Town. He told them about what had happened to Lil Enos' daughter and how Drake would not help get her back. Garth and Tarlong looked at each other before they looked at Breaker. "Dad is no coward," Tarlong said. "He had to have his reasons and if his reasons were just then we shouldn't try either. Come on Gath."

Breaker grabbed Tarlong by the arm with a very powerful and painful grip which caused the sawtooth to hiss in pain. "Damn it you two," he said. "Listen to me and understand something. There are people in this world that will others no matter what race they are from. People who think they are above others and it's people like that who get away with their evil and unjust ways."

"Like the ones you told us about? The Celestial Dragons?" Tarlong said the moment he felt Breaker's grip relax some.

"Yes like them." Breaker said. "It's evil people like them that think they can do whatever they want not caring who they hurt to get what they want. I've seen whole families torn apart because of people like that." Tears started to spill from his eyes as he continued. "Children screaming and crying as they are pulled from the arms of their parents or even watched as their parents are murdered before their eyes. Young girls who are pretty and pure taken by men who are sick with their twisted desires some even becoming victims to males of their own family."

The very picture Breaker had painted was horrifying and both Tarlong and Garth were sickened by it and it showed on their faces. The hybrid nodded to them knowing they fully understood how he felt. "Now do you both understand why I need to do this?" he asked them.

Garth nodded as Tarlong expression darken. "Yeah," the taller shark said with a growl that could unnerve anyone near him.

"Good now let's hurry before this poor girl surfers anymore at the hands of this monster," Breaker said.

~~.~~.~~

"Garth! Tarlong! Answer me, boys!"

Drake heard his wife as she yelled for their sons. "Mary, is something wrong?"

Mary looked at her husband. "I can't find the boys," she said. "Dinner is ready, but I can't find them which is not like those two."

"Strange," Drake muttered. "I haven't seen Breaker since...no, he wouldn't! Damn, he wouldn't dare take the boys with him!"

Drake, what is it? What's wrong?" Mary grew alarmed seeing the look of fear reflecting in Drake's eyes.

"I pray I'm wrong but I fear I am not," Drake said as he rushed out the door. "I'm going to see if Breaker is home. You keep looking for our sons."

"Drake if he is not home?"

"Then that stubborn pride fool has decided to do something that will not only endanger his life but the lives of our boys," Drake said.

Just as Drake feared his old friend was not at his home and he knew where he had gone. _Damn it Breaker! _he thought as he rushed to Bo and Cledus' business hoping the two were around. _What are you thinking by dragging Tarlong and Garth into this mess? _"Bo! Cledus!" he shouted over and over until they heard him.

"Drake, what are you shouting for?" Cledus said as he stepped out. "We were about to eat-,"

"Nevermind that Cledus," Drake said as he regained his breath. "I need to borrow the fastest horse you got and whatever guns you let me borrow."

"What the hell is going on man?" Cledus asked knowing Drake would never ask for anything like that unless the matter was serious.

"Breaker took the boys with him so they can get Lil Enos' daughter back from Buford!"

"Buford?!" Cledus pulled out the napkin he had tucked in before he turned to yell inside. "Bo, get Drake that new rifle we just got along with whatever he wants!"

"What the hell is happening?" Bo shouted back as he grabbed the rifle along with its ammo.

"Breaker has taken the boys with him for a good ole showdown with Buford!"

"Shit!" Bo came rushing out. "Let me saddle up Wildfire, he's the fastest horse I own!"

Drake had gone inside grabbing a few more items and two more good revolvers before he came out just as Bo came riding upon a dark chestnut stallion that looked more than ready for the ride ahead of them. "Old Fire is the fastest horse here," Bo said as he switched places with Drake. "He would outrun the devil himself if given the chance."

Drake nodded his thanks before he urged the stallion into a full gallop. Cledus smacked his friend on the chest. "Let's get the wagon hooked up and we'll swing by Drake's place to grab Mary."

"Yeah, and I got a feeling someone is gonna die tonight and I hope it's Buford."

~~.~~.~~

Night had fallen when Breaker with the boys arrived in Montoro Town. He led them right to the marine base and was a little surprised that Buford had not posted any marines for watch duty. "What is Buford up to?" Breaker muttered.

Tarlong had looked at the base, not like the feeling he was getting. Something was off, way off. "Is there a back way in?" he asked Breaker as he kept his eyes on the walls.

"There is," Breaker said looking at him. "Why?"

"It feels too damn easy," Tarlong said. "It's like this guy wants us to walk right in."

Breaker stared at the young sawtooth and couldn't believe that he was already showing that he had the instincts that make him a damn good bounty hunter. "You have a plan in mind?"

Tarlong looked at him. "We go in through the backdoor so he doesn't know we're here."

"I like that idea better," Breaker said as he led them a different way to a forgotten door that was near the docks. Getting a strong grip on the old metal bars of the door, the hybrid easily tore it easily before he tossed it aside. "Now let's go rescue us a girl."


End file.
